A video distribution system's network conditions can impact transmission of video content to end users' receivers. Additionally, the network conditions can reduce quality of the video content displayed on the end users' video display devices. For example, the video content displayed can include display artifacts, such as video and sound synchronization problems that affect the end users' satisfaction with the video distribution system and their retention as customers of the video distribution system.